


Rewards of a Depraved mind

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Voyeurism, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Donnie enjoys using his brothers, and they're so eager to perform for him, not that they know what they're doing... or do they?
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), OT4 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Rewards of a Depraved mind

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little smutty thing where Donnie enjoys multiple kinks. ^_^

Donnie stood back and looked at his work, a satisfied smile pulling at his lips as he looked at his brothers arranged on the bed. 

Leo was laying face down, head turned to the side so he could still breathe properly, hips raised slightly, just enough to give his cock space to hang there, hard and leaking. 

Raph, hot headed Raph, so eager, even in his sleep, had been draped over Leo’s shell, his own cock exposed and just as hard as Leo’s, was leaving wet smears of precum along Leo’s asscheek as the younger turtle slowly rocked against him. Neither brother aware of what they were doing, just whatever dreams their minds were supplying them with in their aroused state.

And finally, there was Mikey, sweet little eager Mikey, he was laying on the bench Donnie had set up in his room for this occasion. It had taken a lot of work, as he had to move and position them on his own, and none of them were particularly light. 

Stepping forward once again, being careful, though he knew his brothers wouldn’t wake until morning, he didn’t want to hurt them and then have to explain why they were sore in such strange places. 

Donnie held Raph’s hips, hearing his brother moan as Donnie grabbed his cock, lining him up with Leo’s entrance, fully stretched and lubed, he slid Raph inside, pushing down on his hips to guide him deep inside and hold him there. Leo cried out at the sudden penetration, and Donnie stared down at him, watching the eyelids flutter before he sighed, pushing his hips back into Raph. 

Raph for his part churred loudly, his mind locked in a dream, he started rocking his hips, fueled by his body's desires, grunting softly with each forward movement of his hips. Stepping back once more to admire his handiwork, and watch Rpah humping against Leo for a moment longer, rutting against him in slow, but no less eager, thrusts. 

Nodding once to himself, Donnie returned to the bench where Mikey was curled up on his side, his own cock also exposed to the night air. Sitting down, Donnie carefully lifted Mikey’s head and lowered it into his lap, patting the back of his head affectionately, his free hand moving to working at his own slit, guiding his cock out, he held the tip against Mikey’s lips. 

Mikey opened his mouth almost eagerly, wrapping those soft lips around the tip, he started sucking on it in a lazy manner, his tongue working, much like someone might suck on a straw trying to get the sweet treat at the end of it.

“Mmm, good boy, Mikey,” Donnie praised, his hand still patting at Mikey’s head, watching those lips work as they sucked and swallowed around his cock. Forcing his gaze away from the sight, Donnie looked up to his remaining brothers on the bed. 

Raph had his arms wrapped around Leo now, his mouth open in a silent gasp as he rocked his hips more eagerly into the tight hole. Leo’s body was being rocked by each thrust, gasping and churring as he tried to push back. 

It wasn’t as wild and crazy as Donnie had seen them before, but there was something far more primal about this. Each of them only in it for their own pleasure, Raph, oblivious to the fact that he was fucking Leo, and Leo only aware that he was being filled again and again, his body craving more. 

There were no words, no demands, and Donnie sometimes liked it that way, loved sitting there, Mikey’s mouth on his cock, listening to the sounds of his brothers, the grunts and groans, the slurping, the gentle squeaking of the bed. It was his guilty pleasure, and Donnie had no intention of stopping. 

He muttered praises to each of his brothers. Words he wouldn’t normally say when they were awake and able to hear him properly. Sweet, innocent Donnie, had such a twisted and depraved mind for all things sexual, and wasn’t above exploiting his brothers for his own needs.

A growl from Raph drew Donnie’s attention to him once more, smiling when he saw Raph’s arms were holding Leo tighter, his hips rocking into the older turtle, faster and harder. 

Donnie licked his lips, his hand stilling on Mikey’s head as he stared on, transfixed by Raph’s quickened pace, the sharp breaths he was taking before letting out another growl, stilling inside Leo. 

Leo for his part whined when Raph suddenly stopped, pushing back against him, needing more. Donnie felt bad for him, but knew Leo, even his sleep, would find a way to reach his own climax. Sitting back on the bench, Donnie pushed Mikey’s head a bit further onto his cock, his baby brother moaning and swallowing eagerly as Donnie started leaking precum into his mouth. 

“So eager,” Donnie chuckled, keeping Mikey from taking more, as he didn’t want to risk choking him. “Once you finish with me, I’ll give you Leo’s cock too,” 

Mikey moaned as if in response to that promise, and Donnie had to look down to make sure his baby brother was in fact still sleeping. Eyes still closed, Mikey worked eagerly on Donnie’s cock. Sighing softly in relief, Donnie relaxed more, slowly working his hand around the base of his cock again, rubbing and massaging the bit of his cock that wasn’t being swallowed by Mikey. He chuckled again and returned to working the bit of his cock not trapped in Mikey’s mouth. Forcing more precum onto the eager tongue. 

“I wish I could sit here, and watch you all day,” Donnie admitted, patting Mikey’s head, shuddering when he felt that rough tongue working along the underside of his cock. 

A loud churr from the bed had Donnie smirking, pressing his hand more firmly to the back of Mikey’s head, holding him there as he looked back up to the bed. Leo was still pinned there under Raph, the red banded turtle having drifted back into a deeper sleep after reaching his own compilation, Donnie knew he could wake that part of Raph’s body up again, sit here and watch him pound relentlessly into the sleeping Leo. 

But tonight, Donnie wanted to try something different. Of course it was going to be a bit risky, but seeing Leo trapped where he was, whining as he moved his hips, thrusting them forward, humping the air in front of him, seeking the friction that just wasn’t there. Donnie wanted to be part of it, of course that also meant not giving Mikey what he was so eagerly questing for, but there would be time for that later. 

“Let’s go and help Leo with his big problem now,” Donnie said, easing Mikey’s head off his cock, that mouth still working every inch of the way, sucking and slurping. 

“No… want,” Mikey protested, the words causing Donnie to freeze once more, slowly pulling Mikey’s head back further tilting it so that he could see his brother’s face, Donnie felt his heart clench in his chest when he saw just a sliver of baby blue eyes as Mikey’s eyelids fluttered before opening more. 

“Want it,” Mikey said again, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Donnie’s cock, storking it slowly, flicking his tongue out to lick the precum from the tip. 

“Mikey…” Donnie gasped, the smaller turtle showed no signs of having actually heard him, still licking, trying to pull Donnie back into his mouth. 

Donnie didn’t know what was happening, why Mikey was awake, but he wasn’t about to complain if Mikey was in fact still willing to work with him. “Mikey, we… Leo needs your help,” Donnie said, and Mikey blinked, looking up at Donnie. 

“...Leo?” Mikey asked, his voice still heavy with sleep and Donnie nodded. 

“Yes, on the bed, Leo is waiting for you, he wants to fuck your mouth so badly,” Donnie said, slowly letting go of Mikey’s head when the orange banded turtle started sitting up slowly, turning his head to see Leo on the bed. 

Donnie’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest, he was playing a dangerous game and he knew it, but it was far too late to turn back now. He watched as Mikey slowly licked his lips before clumsily climbing off the bench. 

Standing quickly, Donnie followed Mikey, not wanting him to stumble and fall. But Mikey apparently wasn’t going to let his heavy sleepy body keep him from his goal. Climbing onto the bed, Mikey tilted his head. 

“Do you want it?” Donnie asked, reaching under Leo’s body, wrapping his fingers around the warm appendage. 

“Want it,” Mikey licked his lips again. 

“Lay down, and I’ll help you get what you want,” Donnie said, his own breathing coming quicker as Mikey did as he was told without question. Letting go of Leo, Donnie carefully removed Raph from Leo’s shell, laying him down before returning to his new task. 

Careful, so as not to jarr Leo too much and risk waking him too, he positioned him over Mikey’s head. He didn’t even have to tell Mikey what to do, as his baby brother already had his mouth open, pulling Leo inside and swallowing him whole. 

Leo cried out in surprise, his hips snapping forward, and Donnie swear he saw Mikey’s throat expand as Leo slid down it. It was something that Donnie hadn’t dared to do with Mikey while his brother slept, too afraid of choking him, however as things were right now, Donnie was more than happy to leave Mikey where he was, let Leo fuck his mouth until he came. 

Stepping back to get a good view of his brothers, Donnie let his eyes drift to the sleeping Raph, licking his lips as he debated with himself, the temptation was too great, and an opportunity like this wasn’t likely to present itself again any time soon. 

Mind made up, Donnie turned quickly to grab a syringe off his dresser, testing it out he hurried back to the bed, finding a good spot on Raph’s arm he slowly injected him. He knew he should be ashamed of himself, should feel a little guilty for doing this, but his cock twitched, reminding him that this was going to be worth it. Even if it was the only time he could ever do this, it was going to be worth it. 

Helping Raph back up he ignored the groggy noise his brother made as he draped him over Leo’s shell again. “There you go, right here,” Donnie encouraged, reaching between his brothers, he found Raph’s cock, already swelling, he lined it up with Leo’s slicked entrance and watched as Raph thrust back in rougher than before as the drug in his system started to take hold. 

Donnie took a moment to admire his handy work once more, Mikey still laying on his shell under Leo, their older usually reserved brother fucking eagerly into that willing mouth, crying out as Raph filled him once more. Donnie wished he had time to set up a camera, wishing he could record this so he would always have this image of his brothers, each of them moving together, taking pleasure in the situation Donnie had forced them unknowingly into. 

Unable to hold himself back any longer, despite how delicious the view was, he wanted to be part of it. His original plan of taking Leo was now out of the question, as Raph had that spot well and truly covered, Donnie climbed onto the bed, settling himself between Mikey’s legs.   
A muffled drawn out moan came from Mikey, the smaller turtle wrapping his legs around Donnie’s waist, lifting his hips up in silent offering. Donnie was glad he had Mikey’s permision, not that he had needed it, he had intended to fuck his brother regardless. But the gesture was still nice, and lifted at least part of the guilt that was threatening to push its way passed Donnie’s focused mind. 

“I’m right here, Mikey,” Donnie said, stroking himself as he pressed the head of his cock against Mikey’s tail, working the precum against it and Mikey’s entrance. “We’re all, right, here,” Donnie breathed out, slowly pushing himself forward, watching the tight ring of muscles stretch around him. 

“Fff… fuck…” Raph’s voice drew Donnie’s attention, his heart dropping into his stomach. “Fuck, what… oh fucking hell…” Raph gasped out, his arms wrapping around Leo’s waist as he started rutting into him at a faster, more brutal pace, clearly confused as to what was going on, but unwilling to stop as pleasure coursed through him. 

Mikey’s whine reminded Donnie of what he was supposed to be doing, nodding his head despite the fact his little brother couldn’t see him, Donnie pushed forward, burying himself deep inside the smaller body, feeling the muscles clench around him. Slowly pulling out, shuddering when he felt every inch of Mikey’s inner walls squeezing, trying to hold him inside. 

He was going a lot slower than any of his other brothers were, Raph seemed a little less confused as he focused all his attention on fucking Leo, snapping his hips forward, pulling all manner of delivious noises from Leo who was still working his cock in and out of Mikey’s mouth. 

Mikey had his hands gripping at Leo’s hips, helping steady them as Leo’s thick cock filled his throat again and again. 

Everything was so beautifully sexy and Donnie wanted to make it last, but already knew that wasn’t going to be possible. A few agonisingly slow thrusts and he was already picking up the pace, rocking his body into Mikey’s, causing a chain reaction as he hit Mikey’s prostate, causing Mikey to churr around Leo’s cock, that noise vibrating and massaging the sensitive appendage which egged Leo to push deeper, his legs spreading wider as he tried to get himself flush with Mikey’s mouth. 

Leo’s wiggling and moving around pulled an annoyed growl from Raph who gripped Leo’s hips and pulled him back up, thrusting forward as he did so, grinding his hips, his cock stirring up Leo’s insides, which sent the chain reaction back towards Donnie. 

It was a wonderful loop, and Donnie no longer cared if his brothers were conscious or not, so long as it didn’t stop. Back and forth, in and out, churring, moaning, and all manor of other vulgar noises. 

“So… so good,” Donnie gasped, his fingers digging into Mikey’s hips hard enough that there were sure to be bruises there in the morning. “Fucking amazing, all of you look, amazing,” Donnie praised. 

“Fucking hell, close… I’m glose, I can’t… fuck,” Raph gasped, his nails digging into Leo’s hips, causing the blue banded turtle to cry out, his body tensing up, mouth hanging open as he finally reached the orgasm that had been eluding him. Thrusting forward, he stilled in Mikey’s throat, his cock pumping seed into Mikey as their baby brother gripped and clawed at Leo’s hips as well, tilting his head allowing the cock to slide that extra inch down. 

Donnie was next to climax, eyes fixed on Mikey and Leo, he pushed Mikey’s hips into the bed, holding him still as he came messily inside Mikey’s entrance, he could feel it leaking out as he moved, slowly calming down until he was kneeling there, cock giving a few more feeble twitches as he spilled the last jets of cum into his baby brother before pulling himself free. 

All the sensations had pulled an orgasm from Mikey as well, if the mess now covering his plastron was any indication. 

Raph however was still going strong, despite his previous statement, he showed no signs of slowing down, though he was no longer draped over Leo, kneeling up so he could pull Leo into each thrust, Raph was staring down at his own cock, eyes wide, almost unbelieving of what he was seeing, yet, unable to stop either. 

Donnie wanted to give Raph some encouragement, or some comfort, but he couldn't think of what he could possibly say to his red banded brother. So he simply sat there and watched, as he always did as Raph pounded into Leo, their older brother making soft moaning sounds as Raph used his body. 

“How does it feel?” Mikey asked, and Donnie glanced down at his brother, who had wiggled himself out from under Leo, now more awake than he had been. “Fucking Leo, how does it feel?” Mikey asked and Raph turned fiery eyes towards him. “Does it feel good? Tell us how it feels, Raph.” 

Donnie looked towards Raph, half expecting to see a thunderous look of outrage and anger there, but instead he saw Raph staring down at his own cock vanishing into Leo again and again. 

“Good, it feels… it feels so fucking good,” Raph admitted, his cheeks bright red. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Mikey asked. “Feel how wet he is, that’s from you, you fucked him before, and came inside him, filled him so full, and he still wants more,” Mikey said and Donnie was unsure how his baby brother knew that, but wasn’t about to argue with the results it seemed to be getting. 

Raph churred, and Mikey reached a hand out, trailing his finger along Leo’s tail, down to his entrance, and Donnie found himself wanting to put his hand there too, feeling the thick heavy cock that was stretching Leo. 

“He wants…” Raph said, sounding almost skeptical, looking down at Leo. 

“I want it,” Leo said softly and Donnie nearly jumped this time, looking frightened that all three of his brothers were awake, and he had now been caught, after months of being so careful, he had been over eager and now his brothers knew his dark secret. 

Raph suddenly jerked himself, and Leo backwards, the two of them falling onto the bed, Leo facing Mikey and Donnie as Raph held him on his lap, cock still buried inside him. “Show me,” Raph ordered. 

Leo, eyes fixed on Mikey and Donnie, rested his hands on Raph’s bent knees, lifting himself up before dropping down. Donnie stared at them, eyes wide as he watched Leo willingly start fucking himself on Raph’s cock, lifting himself almost fully off the hard cock, before dropping down, Raph’s hips snapping up to meet each movement. 

“Fuck, yeah, Leo. Ride me,” Raph ordered, snapping his hips up, his cock going deeper into the willing body. 

Had Donnie not just came himself, he would have likely been stroking himself in time with Leo and Raph’s movements. The new position, added to the fact that both participants were fully awake now, Raph didn’t last much longer, moaning or churring with almost every breath, Raph grit his teeth, fingers clenching Leo’s hips he pulled the older turtle down onto him and held him there. 

Donnie licked his lips as Raph’s hips twitched upward, pumping his seed deep inside Leo for the second time that night. 

Leo collapsed back onto Raph, the two of them gasping for breath as they came down from the sexual high they’d both woken up in. 

Donnie sat there, watching them silently, now that it was over, he was waiting for the bomb to drop, waiting for the angry accusing words. 

When a hand touched his arm, he flinched away. 

“Come lay down, Donnie,” Mikey said softly, gently pulling him to lay down on the bed next to Leo who was slowly untangling himself from Raph. 

“What?” Donnie asked in confusion. 

“Lay down, sleep,” Mikey said. 

“But…” 

“Shush,” Raph huffed. “Whatever you’re thinkin’ we’ll talk about it in the mornin’ kay?” 

“You’re not mad at me?” Donnie asked, looking at Leo then Raph, before turning his head to look at Mikey. 

“We’ll discuss any anger, or disappointment in the morning,” Leo said yawning. “When we’ve all got a bit more energy than we do now,” he insisted. “But in this moment… no one is angry at you Donnie,” Leo assured him, reaching up to cup his cheek. 

“Yeah, bro, we sort of figured out your whole kink thing weeks ago,” Mikey said. 

“Mikey,” Raph said warningly. 

Mikey sighed and flopped onto the bed next to Donnie. “Okay, okay, spoiler warning, we don’t mind overly much, we just want to be awake for it a bit more often.”

“Mikey,” was Leo’s warning this time. 

“Maybe some details on what you were drugging us with too.”

“Mikey!” The two older turtles said in unison and Donnie chuckled, blush coloring his cheeks. 

“I… I promise to explain everything, in the morning,” he promised, still not entirely sure this was reality or not, however he decided that if it was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up from it as the option to explore his kinks out in the open was truly an exciting prospect he had never thought possible before now. 

END!


End file.
